STORIES
by jiro yujikku
Summary: [Bagian 5: Kekhawatiran Fushimi] "Kenapa, Misaki? Kalau tak minum susu tinggimu akan 167 centimeter selamanya."/"HANTU!"/"Tsk! Mana ada hantu pakai sepatu boot begitu."/Mind to RnR?
1. Bagian 1: Pertemuan

**STORIES by JIRO  
**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Summary: [Bagian 1: Pertemuan] Pernahkah kau merasakannya? Saat kau melewati ruang kelasmu dan menemukan seseorang di sana. Tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya senja musim semi. Surai rambutnya bergerak mengikuti sapuan angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan. Meski sekilas, tapi kau dapat merasakan waktu berhenti saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, kau tak ingin jarum jam bergerak. Mind to RnR?**

**-K Project-**

"Brengsek!" untuk sekian kalinya, nasib kursi malang itu menjadi korban kekerasan kaki seorang Yata Misaki. Tanpa mempedulikan nasib kursi malang yang sudah meringkuk di lantai, lelaki berambut merah itu melangkah keluar diiringi tatapan ketakutan penduduk kelas. Bisik-bisik pun tak lupa ikut mengiringi.

"Nao-chan, aku takut."

"Pantas saja dia tak punya teman."

"Hei, dia 'kan yang **waktu** itu? Kenapa anak itu bisa masuk sekolah ini?"

Ya, kalimat-kalimat menjengkelkan inilah yang selalu ia dengar dari orang-orang sekitar. Menjadikan Yata menjadi sendirian dan tak punya teman. Apalagi setelah **tragedi** dua minggu yang lalu, tepatnya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Pandangan orang-orang menjadi negatif padanya. Toh ia tak peduli, teman hanya membuat masalah. Tapi tetap sa—

BRUK!

—ja ia tak menyadari kalau menabrak seseorang di depan kelas.

"Lihat-lihat dong kalau jalan! Minggir brengsek!" dengan satu sentakan Yata mendorong orang itu hingga sebuah benda berlensa terjatuh. Tanpa peduli orang itu yang menunduk mengambil kacamata—dan tanpa minta maaf—Yata berlalu begitu saja.

"Argh! Kuso!"

Di sinilah Yata bisa berteriak sesuka hati—di atap sekolah—dimana tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengganggu atau mengusiknya. Toh kalaupun ada pasti otak orang itu sudah tak beres.

Yata berbaring di atap sekolah yang luas. Kedua tangannya digunakan sebagai bantalan. Bukan di sebut atap juga, karena sebenarnya atap sekolah hanya ruangan luas yang terbuka yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Di sinilah biasanya para siswa melakukan kegiatan membolos.

Yata memandang langit pagi itu. Ya, masih pagi dan sebuah kekacauan sudah ia buat. Entah masalah apa lagi yang akan ia hadapi kalau tetap berada di dalam neraka bernama kelas. Ia tak mau pusing ambil resiko kena hukuman guru dan memilih mendekam di atap sekolah.

"Apa salahnya? Apa salahku?" Ia menatap telapak tangan yang ia angkat ke angkasa, seolah ia bisa meraih awan-awan putih yang bergerak.

Benar, kejadian pagi ini ia sama sekali tak berniat memukul temannya. Namun, perkataan temannya telah menyakiti perasaan seorang wanita, dan ia benci bila melihat hal itu. Spontan tangannya maju dan yang ia lihat kemudian tangannya sudah berdarah dan semua tatapan penduduk kelas mengarah padanya. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan saat itu pula kedua kakinya reflek menendang sebuah kursi kosong di depan.

"Hhh, aku tidur sajalah."

Melupakan memang jalan yang baik, namun bukan yang terbaik. Akhirnya ia tertidur dan membolos pelajaran hari ini.

**-K Project-**

"Sial, rapatnya lama sekali. Lalu, kenapa aku yang harus menjadi wakil kelas dalam rapat OSIS? Bukannya ada pengurusnya sendiri? Dasar!" Lelaki berkacamata itu mengutuki ketua OSIS yang membuatnya hampir tertidur dalam rapat. Ia berani sumpah, lebih baik ia mendengar tetangganya yang sedang mandi sambil konser kecil-kecilan—meskipun suaranya bahkan lebih buruk dari seorang banci Taman Lawang—daripada ia harus mendengar ocehan tak jelas ketua OSIS-nya.

"Terkutuk kau, Jun-senpai." Dan kalimat-kalimat kutukan—dalam bisiknya—mewarnai pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu.

Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya, mengambil tas dan pulang. Itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun, kakinya terhenti saat ia menggeser pintu kelas. Yang ia tahu kelas sudah sepi saat terakhir kali ia kemari tadi siang. Tapi kini seseorang duduk di meja pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Tak begitu jelas wajahnya karena ia membelakangi dan cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk membuat pandangannya silau. Beruntunglah dengan rambut kemerahan yang diterbangkan angin, membuatnya tahu siapa yang duduk di meja**nya**—ya, meja**nya**. Ia menoleh, sesaat kedua pandangan mereka bertemu. Bahkan waktu terasa berhenti.

"Hah? Siapa kau?" pria itu—yang duduk di meja**nya**—pertama kali menyapa dengan tak sopan.

"He? Aku teman sekelasmu—bahkan aku duduk di sebelahmu, masa' kau tak mengenaliku?" Pria berambut merah itu hanya tertegun, benar-benar tak paham dengan teman sekelasnya. Maklum, baru dua minggu ia di sini. Tapi keterlaluan juga kalau teman sebelahnya sampai tak kenal—wajahnya sekalipun. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mendekat, berniat mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah pergi. Namun pemuda berambut merah itu lebih menarik perhatiannya hingga ia membatalkan niatnya untuk pulang.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang Misaki lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Hah? Kau tahu nama—hei jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu! Aku tak suka!"

"Lho, itu 'kan namamu, Yata Misaki."

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan nama yang seperti nama perempuan!" orang bernama Yata—tepatnya Yata Misaki menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menggembungkan pipi. Sekilas sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah pemuda berambut biru tersebut.

"Lalu apa yang sedang Misaki lakukan di sini?" pemuda itu mengulang pertanyaan. Yata memandang pemuda itu sejenak dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagipula aku tidak mau memberitahu kepada orang yang tak kuketahui namanya." Ia kembali menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan memalingkan wajah.

"Jahat sekali. Jadi kalau aku mengatakan namaku, Misaki mau memberitahuku?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, brengsek!" hampir, hampir saja Yata melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu menyingkir dengan cepat. Bukan, bukan kecepatannya yang membuat Yata heran, tapi tatapannya. Tatapannya berbeda dengan teman sekelas lainnya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa takut. Bahkan terlihat sangat tenang dan tak menyadari singa buas sedang mengancamnya.

Sekali lagi, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Yata kembali duduk di meja tadi. Ia tak mau lagi membuat temannya terluka.

"Kau tak takut?" Yata malah bertanya.

"Hah?"

"Kau tak takut padaku?" ulangnya.

"Kenapa harus takut?" pemuda itu menuju jendela di dekat Yata. Kedua bola matanya melirik ke arah lapangan di bawah sana. Beberapa anak laki-laki asyik bermain bola. Mereka tersenyum, tertawa dan bahagia. "Misaki iri ya?"

Untuk kali ini Yata tak marah dipanggil dengan nama itu.

"Ha? Aku?"

"Mereka terlihat bahagia sekali." Pandangannya tak juga beranjak dari anak-anak di bawah sana. Misaki pun ikut menengok. Bahkan tanpa menengok pun sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang ada di bawah sana. Ia memalingkan mukanya lagi.

"Tidak." Pemuda itu memandang Misaki sejenak. Tatapannya seolah ia mengerti semua—yang sebenarnya ia memang tahu.

"Kalau Misaki seperti itu terus Misaki akan selamanya sendirian. Hilangkan temperamen-mu dan bersikap lembut," Misaki memandangnya, memandang pemuda yang tengah bermandikan cahaya matahari. Pesona senyumannya bagaikan malaikat. Benarkah? Benarkah dia malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk mengobati kesendiriannya? "Yah, itu semua tergantung Misaki sendiri." Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot bangkit lalu meraih tasnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Ja, Misaki. Sampai besok." Ia melambai tanpa menoleh. Baru saja Yata terpesona dengan senyumnya—senyumnya lho, karena jarang yang mau tersenyum pada Yata—ia sudah buru-buru pergi.

"Eh—Matte!" Misaki ikut meraih tasnya dan mengejar pemuda itu.

"Matte!" Yata mengejar pemuda itu sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. "Kau, hosh, seenaknya saja pergi—" Ngos-ngosan, Yata berhenti di depan pemuda itu dan mengatur napas. Si pemuda hanya memandangnya. "—dan juga beraninya kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku yang ku tak suka, dan parahnya aku sama sekali tak mengetahui namamu."

"Maksudmu?" Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Ingin sekali Misaki menonjok mukanya. Bahkan nenek-nenek koprol pun tahu maksud perkataan Misaki barusan."Nama, kau belum menyebutkan namamu tadi." Ujar Yata.

"Fushimi, Fushimi Saruhiko."

Yata melongo. Rasanya Yata ingin tertawa kencang mendengar namanya. "Hahaha bahkan namamu lebih parah dariku, beraninya kau memanggil dengan nama depanku, **Saru**(#1)!"

Fushimi, pemuda tadi hanya memutar bola matanya, " Kau mengejarku hanya ingin tahu namaku?" dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yata.

"Haha—ah! Matte! Matte ne!" Yata mengejar dan berhasil menjajari langkah Fushimi. "Ne, Saru sendiri apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sekolah sampai sore begini?" tanya Yata mulai sok akrab.

"Rapat OSIS. Aku terpilih sebagai wakil kelas karena kalah _janken_, merepotkan sekali."

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Jawab Fushimi kalem.

"Aku ikut ya?" tanya Yata. "Ikut pulang bareng maksudnya." Yata buru-buru menambahkan sebelum pemuda bersurai hitam ini bertanya lebih jauh—dan Yata tak mau memikirkan hal yang membuatnya hilang akal.

"Baiklah." Fushimi mendahului, Yata menyusul. Tak banyak yang mereka katakan hari itu—mungkin bisa dikatakan kalau Yata lah yang mendominasi pembicaraan yang diiringi anggukan atau sekadar kata 'hmm' dari Fushimi. Sore ini cuaca sedang bersahabat. Matahari mulai turun ke peraduan bersamaan dengan biasan cahayanya yang berwarna kemerahan.

"—kau tahu game itu sudah mendu—BRUK! Hei, bilang dong kalau mau berhenti!" Yata protes sambil memegang dahinya, namun Fushimi tetap tanpa ekspresi sambil berkata, "Maaf." Yata hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu turun ke tepi sungai dan duduk menghadap arah Barat. Yata menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Katanya mau pulang kenapa malah duduk di sana?" tanya Yata pada diri sendiri. Sekalipun dia berkata seperti itu, Yata menyusul Fushimi dan duduk di sebelahnya. Pernah kalian lihat dalam dorama Jepang dimana dua orang sahabat atau kekasih pulang sekolah bersama menyusuri jalan dekat sungai? Nah di sinilah posisi mereka.

"Langitnya bagus ya, Misaki?"

"Hah kenapa tiba-ti—"

"—Seperti warna kesukaan Misaki." Yata melebarkan kedua bola matanya, bahkan hampir saja terlepas dari tempat.

"Da-dari mana kau tahu?" Yata memandang horor pada Fushimi. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu warna kesukaannya—merah—padahal ia baru **tahu** Fushimi hari ini. Dan yang selama ini ia tahu, ia tak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Bukankah ini termasuk dalam daftar hal pribadi? Yata mulai mundur perlahan, jangan-jangan Fushimi adalah—oh tidak pikiran jahat menghantui Yata.

"Kenapa kau memasang muka seperti itu?" tanya Fushimi kalem.

"Habis kau mengagetkanku, Saru." Tanpa Yata tahu maksudnya, Fushimi menyeringai, membuat Yata makin bergidik ngeri.

"Misaki seperti langit sore, sih." Jawaban Fushimi barusan membuat Yata menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Angin berhembus setelahnya. Bisa Yata lihat surai yang terjatuh ke wajah Fushimi menari-nari seiring datangnya angin. Yata merasa ia sedang melihat malaikat dari surga. Angin berhenti, dan Yata masih terpaku memandang Fushimi.

"I-itu bukan jawaban, baka!" Yata memalingkan muka. Ia tak mau terlihat salah tingkah di hadapan orang yang baru saja ia **tahu. **Fushimi menoleh, melihat Yata yang jelas sekali rona di pipinya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan tak berkata apapun. Toh, ia memang bukan manusia frontal. Keheningan pun menyelimuti. "Ne, Saru," dan Yata pun yang pertama mengusik keheningan, "kau mau 'kan jadi temanku." Kembali, angin berhembus. Kali ini giliran Fushimi yang memandang Yata. Wajahnya tetap kalem. Namun masih terdapat perasaan lain yang tergambar dalam ekspresi wajahnya.

"Aa—ti-tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya salah bicara." Yata langsung menyela. Bahkan sebelum sebuah suara keluar dari tenggorokan Fushimi. Yata memandang ke arah lain. Ia berpikir kalau perkataannya barusan mirip seorang perempuan yang menyatakan cinta pada _senpai_-nya. Ia malu sendiri kalau mengingatnya. 'Terkutuk kau mulut berandal.' Mantra-mantra seorang _chuunibyou_-pun mengusik otaknya. Bukan, ia bukan pengidap sindrom aneh macam itu, ia hanya pinjam mantranya saja.

Yata tak sadar dengan situasi, saking paniknya, sampai sebuah kepalan tangan hampir meninju matanya. Tidak sampai meninju karena jaraknya hanya berapa senti dari matanya. Ia tahu itu kepalan tangan Fushimi tapi untuk—

"Teman."

—tanda persahabatan.

Yata tersenyum dan membalas dengan kepalan tangannya. Kedua tangan itu bersatu, tanda persahabatan Yata dan Fushimi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kehidupan SMA-nya, Yata mendapat seorang teman.

"Sudah malam, ayo pulang." Fushimi beranjak. Ia meraih tas dan menyampirkan di bahunya. Yata mengikuti gerakan Fushimi. Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"Hei, hari ini temani ke _game center_, yuk!"

"Ha? Hari lain saja, Misaki."

"Ayolah, kutraktir makan deh—ah! Kuperingatkan kau jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Saru!"

"Itu 'kan namamu, Mi~ sa~ ki~." Nada bicara Fushimi menggoda.

"Teme! Awas kau ya!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, langit merah telah menjadi langit biru.

**-To be Continue-**

**-K Project-**

#1 saru: monyet

Author's Note:

Suck ending, right? Okay, this is my first fict after national examination and my first fict in K fandom. Mungkin Rate dan Genre bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu.

Hope you like it, and sorry for misstypo and maybe Out of Character.

JIRO


	2. Bagian 2: Follows

**STORIES ****by**** JIRO**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Summary: [Bagian 2: Follows] "Tepatnya 166,9 centimeter."/"MAKANYA AKU TANYA KAU TAHU DARI MANA!"/"Apa kau mau melihatnya?"/"Dasar kawanan merepotkan."/"Karena hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya 'Misaki'."/'Dor!'/Punya pengikut—macam Saruhiko—itu ada untungnya juga. Mind to RnR?**

**-K Project-**

"Saru! Ayo ke game center lagi!" suara Yata Misaki sudah menggema di pagi hari yang cerah. Semenjak berkenalan dengan Fushimi tiga hari yang lalu, ia menjadi lebih 'jinak' dan jarang berkelahi dengan temannya—kalaupun itu terjadi pasti datang pahlawan Fushimi yang entah darimana, kapan dan bagaimana bisa ada monyet satu itu.

"Kemarin 'kan sudah, Misaki." jawab Fushimi seraya melambaikan beberapa lembar kertas. Yata duduk di bangkunya, menatap pada kertas itu.

"He? Apa itu?"

"Kertas biodata kelas ini, aku disuruh ketua OSIS untuk mengumpulkan data mereka. Sial! Kenapa harus aku! Bukankah lebih cepat kalau me-_scan_ data dari PDA masing-masing siswa?" runtuk Fushimi yang mulai mengeluarkan aura kegelapan.

"Hei, Saru auramu menakutkan," Yata merinding, semua teman sekelas yang baru datang memandang mereka. "Lagipula itu 'kan tugas—tunggu apa ini?" Yata tertarik pada selembar kertas di meja Fushimi. Ia merebut dan membacanya. Yata melirik ke arah Fushimi yang kalem menyusun lembaran kertas di mejanya.

"Saru, ini siapa yang mengisikan data ini?" Fushimi merebut kertas yang dipegang Yata, kemudian meletakkannya kembali dengan santai dan berkata, "Aku."

Sontak Yata kaget setengah mati. Oke, ini lebay. Tapi—

"Darimana kau tahu semua data pribadiku, monyet?" Yata berteriak pada Fushimi yang ditanggapi dengan muka malas. "Ulang tahun, golongan darah, alamat rumah, juga—berat dan tinggi badanku!"

"Tidak perlu berteriak, Misaki, semua orang melihat ke arah Misaki 'tuh."

"Aku tidak minta jawaban itu, aku tanya kau tahu dari mana data-dataku? Dan juga, benarkah tinggiku hanya 167 _centimeter_? Aku saja tidak tahu hal macam ini!"

"Tepatnya 166,9 _centimeter_."

"MAKANYA AKU TANYA KAU TAHU DARI MANA, BRENGSEK!" Sial, monyet satu ini benar-benar membuat Yata kesal setengah mati.

"Yata-san, aku tak akan mengizinkan seorang yang gaduh di dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaranku."

Sayang, karena pelajaran sudah dimulai Yata tak bisa mengetahui jawaban dari Fushimi yang mungkin tidak akan dijawab olehnya.

**-K Project-**

Yata masih kesal dengan Fushimi, sepanjang ia bertanya Fushimi menolak untuk menjawabnya. Sialnya ia bertanya di saat yang tak tepat, alhasil ia mendapat jitakan maut dari sensei-nya karena tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Salahnya juga sih bertanya saat pelajaran sejarah yang terkenal dengan guru killer.

Sekarang jam makan siang, seperti biasa, Yata menghabiskan bekal di atap sekolah, tempatnya mengurung diri. Yang untungnya jarang ada murid yang mengunjungi atap sewaktu jam makan siang. Mungkin mereka tahu kalau tempat itu sudah dipesan oleh Yata Misaki jadi mereka enggan datang ke sana.

"Yo, Misaki." Suara yang ia kenal memanggil.

"Ah—Saru! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yata setengah berteriak dan hampir saja memuntahkan makanan yang sedang dikunyah.

"Aku mau makan di sini dengan Misaki." Jawabnya.

"Menjauh dariku, monyet!" Yata berbalik badan dan kembali makan. Yata mengira Saruhiko bakal ciut dengan satu bentakan. Namun, Yata salah, si monyet sialan itu malah dengan santai makan bento di sebelahnya. "Ha? Kau apa-apaan—?" Yata kembali hampir memuntahkan makanannya.

"Misaki tak lihat? Aku sedang makan," jawab pemuda itu. "Oh, ya ini untuk Misaki." Fushimi melempar sebuah kotak ke arah Yata dan langsung ditangkap oleh Yata.

"Apa—susu?" Yata memperhatikan kotak itu, ia adalah pembenci susu, aneh rasanya menerima susu dari seseorang. Apakah akan ia minum atau tidak?

"Itu bagus buat pertumbuhanmu." Fushimi menjelaskan sebelum Yata bertanya.

"Aku gak butuh minuman seperti ini." Jawab Yata sambil berpaling dan makan lagi.

Fushimi diam sebentar, kemudian Yata mendengar jawaban, "Ya sudah kalau begitu." Yata sempat melirik sampai Fushimi menambahkan, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau tinggimu hanya 167 _centimeter_."

"BRENGSEK!" Yata sudah siap melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya pada Fushimi.

"Ah, maaf 166,9 _centimeter_." Fushimi memamerkan seringainya, walaupun itu sangat tipis terlihat.

"PERGI SANA, MONYET!" Bekal makanan kosong pun sukses mendarat di dahi Fushimi.

**-K Project-**

Yata mengerjapkan kedu kelopak matanya. Langit sudah berwarna kemerahan. Burung gagak berkoak kembali ke sarang. Ah, ia ingat sekarang, ia ketiduran setelah melempar bekal makanan pada Fushimi. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun sesuatu menarik perhatiannya lebih dulu.

"Ha? Jaket?" ia mengamati jaket yang terselimut di tubuhnya kemudian matanya beralih dan mendapati Fushimi sedang bersandar pada dinding.

"Yo, Misaki. Sudah bangun?" sapanya.

"Kenapa kau di sini, monyet?" tanya Yata, urat kekesalan mulai nampak di dahinya. Monyet satu ini telah membuatnya jengkel dua kali hari ini tapi ia tetap saja menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Yata tanpa rasa bersalah. Bahkan sejak pertama Yata **tahu** Fushimi, makhluk itu sering membuatnya lepas kendali. "Jangan bilang kau ikutan tidur di sini dan meninggalkan jam pelajaran?"

"Ha, begitulah." Jawab Fushimi kalem.

Tak disangka, Yata mengira monyet satu ini tipe spesies yang akan merasa bersalah jika meninggalkan pelajaran. Ternyata...

"Sudah sore, kau tak mau pulang?"

"Maunya sih, tapi tas ku masih di—"

"—Nih, aku sudah mengambilkannya untukmu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sudah, ayo pulang. Bisa repot kalau kita terkunci di sini." Fushimi meraih jaketnya dan menyampirkan di punggungnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Yata.

"Ah, matte! Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mendengarkanku, sih?"

**-K Project-**

Yata mengira berteman dengan spesies simpanse macam Fushimi **Saru**hiko bakal menyenangkan. Ia selalu membayangkan pertemanan itu seperti main bersama ke _game center_ sepulang sekolah, makan ramen bersama, lalu saling mendukung meraih cinta sejati seperti kebanyakan anak laki-laki normal. Tapi ia salah, berteman dengan monyet itu malah membuat hidupnya menjadi terancam. Bukan ancaman seperti, 'Kau akan mati,' ataupun 'Bersiaplah merasakan pembalasanku,' Bukan, bukan seperti dalam novel detektif pembunuhan seperti itu.

Tapi,

"Astaga, Saru! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Yata yang sedang kencing kaget karena tiba-tiba Fushimi sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Aku sedang buang air, kau tak lihat?" jawab pemuda itu, "Apa kau mau melihatnya?" goda Fushimi sambil menyeringai.

"AKU BUKAN TIPE MACAM SEPERTI ITU, SARU!" Teriak Yata membuat orang yang ada di dalam menoleh, meskipun hanya dua tiga orang. "Lagipula, Saru," Yata menambahkan, "Kenapa kau selalu muncul saat aku sedang di toilet? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam hari ini, baka!"

"Lho, tak boleh ya kalau aku buang air bersama Misaki. Aku 'kan juga punya rasa ingin pipis."

Serius, Yata benar-benar ingin membawa Fushimi kembali ke habitatnya. "Bukan seperti itu, baka!" suara resleting ditutup, berarti Yata telah selesai menunaikan ritual. "Hanya saja, kau itu mengerikan!" lanjut Yata sambil menunjuk Fushimi. Fushimi malah memandang Yata dengan tatapan datar.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu, jorok." Jawab Fushimi kemudian ia berjalan ke wastafel.

"Teme!" Sungguh, jika bisa ia ingin memanggil petugas kebun binatang sekarang juga. Yata merasa hidupnya tak tenang setelah ini.

Dan itu benar terjadi.

"Yo Misaki." Sapaan Fushimi mengagetkan Yata yang sedang makan di kantin sekolah. Jarang sekali melihat Yata makan di kantin sekolah. Biasanya ia selalu makan sendiri di atap sekolah—kecuali beberapa hari ini ia selalu bersama Fushimi makan siang di atap sekolah. Bukan kemauannya juga mengajak Fushimi, monyet itu yang tahu-tahu muncul dan duduk dengan santai sambil makan.

Kali ini ia sedang dongkol dengan Fushimi dan tak mau melihat wajahnya, makanya ia memilih makan di kantin sekolah ketimbang makan di atap bersama Fushimi. Ia berpikir Fushimi akan pergi ke atap dan menemukan dirinya di sana seperti biasa, namun kali ini monyet itu akan terkejut karena ketidakadanya dirinya.

Tapi, pikiran Yata salah. Fushimi menghampirinya dan dengan santai ia mulai makan di depannya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Yata.

"Tak boleh ya kalau aku makan bersama Misaki?" tanya Fushimi datar, meskipun Yata tahu pertanyaan itu mengandung arti lain.

"Tidak!" Yata cepat-cepat menjawab, "Kau tahu 'kan aku sedang sebal padamu." Lanjutnya, sedangkan yang diajak bicara tak menyahut, menikmati santapan makan siangnya. "Heh, kau dengar tidak, Saru?" tanya Yata karena kaliamatnya tak mendapat respon. Ia merasa sedang bicara dengan sebuah patung—ah bukan monyet di kebun binatang, bahkan monyet-monyet di sana lebih baik dari **dia.**

Bahkan ada cerita lain yang membuat Yata makin sebal pada Fushimi.

"Yata-san, bisakah kau membantuku merapikan buku di perpustakaan?" tanya _sensei_-nya sesaat setelah bel pelajaran berlangsung. Di sebelahnya, Fushimi hanya melihat Yata mengekor _sensei_-nya.

"Ini diletakkan di sini, dan ini di sini." Yata meletakkan buku-buku itu sesuai nomor dan urut serinya di rak buku. Dan sampai ia harus meraih rak yang paling tinggi ia tak dapat menjangkaunya. Tahu sendiri lah kalau dia itu laki-laki umm—cebol?

"Makanya minum susu biar cepat tinggi, cebol." Suara itu, lagi-lagi—Fushimi Saruhiko, dan ia membantu Yata meletakkan buku-buku itu di tempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Ha? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, hei Saru." Yata bingung, bagaimana bisa manusia itu bisa selalu muncul di kehidupannya?

"Aku mau mengembalikan buku, tak boleh?"

"Berhenti mengikutiku, Saru!"

"Aku tak mengikutimu, kebetulan saja aku di sini dan bertemu Misaki."

"Tak sadarkah kalau kau sudah mengikutiku hari ini? Entah bagaimana ceritanya kau selalu muncul tiap kali aku pergi ke suatu tempat. Bahkan di toilet pun kau mengikutiku sampai tiga kali? Itu keterlaluan!" teriak Yata. "Belum lagi masalah data pribadiku, kau pasti seorang penguntit!"

"Stt, pelankan suaramu Misaki, ini perpustakaan." Dan lagi pria satu ini menanggapinya dengan enteng.

"Argh! Kau!" Kali ini Yata benar-benar sudah naik darah.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang kita teman, jadi boleh kan aku mengikuti Misaki?"

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya! Kau setiap hari membuntutiku, kau tahu! Hidupku jadi tak tenang! Menyesal aku mengatakan itu padamu kemarin! Pergi sana!" Yata menggebrak meja kemudian keluar ruangan disertai tatapan orang-orang di sana. Mengingat ini adalah ruang perpustakaan yang sarat akan ketenangan mereka pun menjadi pusat perhatian.

'Dia lagi," batin sebagian orang.

**-K Project-**

Pulang sekolah Yata berniat melarikan diri dari si monyet menyebalkan itu. Setelah bel berbunyi nyaring, dengan kecepatan angin Yata keluar kelas dan berharap si monyet itu tidak mengikuinya. Yata sampai di kota Shizume yang ramai, di dalam kota yang dipenuhi manusia ini Yata akan mudah menyembunyikan diri dan si monyet itu tak akan mengikutinya. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu pulang dengan rasa tak nyaman. Ia merasa sesuatu mengancam dirinya dan ia akhirnya tahu kalau itu adalah perbuatan Fushimi.

'Bruk!'

Tanpa sadar, Yata menabrak seseorang saking paniknya ia melihat sekeliling kalau-kalau Fushimi bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

"Hey, pelan-pe—"

'Duk!'

'Bruk!'

Suara pukulan disusul suara sesuatu terjatuh. "Hei, bawa dia." Seseorang mengomando kemudian Yata yang sudah pingsan digotong seseorang.

"Hahaha, bos kami bawa orangnya." Orang yang membawa Yata dengan tak sopan menurunkan tubuh pemuda munngil itu dengan satu hentakan, membuat suara 'bruk' yang cukup keras.

"Bagus, ikat dia di sana! Akan kuberi pelajaran." Orang yang dipanggil bos itu menyeringai.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Bodoh! Kalau begini kan tidak asyik! Akan menyenangkan kalau kita mendengar suara indahnya—" si bos itu memberi jeda, "—menuju kematian?"

"Hahahaha." Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Bos memang hebat!"

Yata mengerjapkan kedua matanya, pandangannya masih kabur. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan pandangannya. Ia merasa di dalam mimpi, mendengar suara dua orang manusia tertawa dengan suara yang memekakkan.

"Ugh!" ia mencoba berdiri, namun kepalanya terasa pening. "Apa yang terjadi denganku?" ia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat. Dan dihadapannya ada dua orang, tidak tiga? Ah sial, kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Hohoho, sudah bangun kau bocah? Masih ingat dengan wajah ini?" tanya seseorang di hadapannya.

"hah? Siapa kau?" tanya Yata. Ekspresinya sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Hah? Kau tak ingat dengan wajah ini, eh Misaki?" tanyanya lagi. "Padahal baru sebulan yang lalu kita bertemu."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu lagipula darimana kalian tahu namaku? Dan maaf saja ya, aku tipe orang yang mudah melupakan wajah orang."

"Bukan urusanmu, eh. Salah sendiri namamu seperti nama perempuan, kalau begitu mau kuingatkan?"

**[Flashback; tiga minggu yang lalu]**

Yata berjalan dalam kegelapan malam. Malam ini ia pulang terlambat karena ia kena hukuman lagi karena tertidur di kelas. Dan hukuman itu tak main-main, ia harus berdiri di lorong sampai pelajaran usai, membersihkan kandang kelinci, dan bonusnya ia harus menulis pernyataan, 'saya tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan saya.' Sebanyak seratus kali. Kejam! Padahal ia hanya tidur di kelas saja, seharusnya teguran saja sudah cukup. Begitu yata menanyakan alasannya, itu untuk menebus perbuatan yata yang lain seperti membuat gaduh di kelas, merusak tanaman sekolah dan yang terakhir ia dituduh mengintip _sensei_-nya ganti baju. Padahal itu murni kesengajaan. Lagipula mana ada cowok yang mau mengintip _sensei_ pria?

Ia sampai di pertigaan jalan, di sana ia perlu melewati sebuah supermarket dan belok ke kiri kemudian sampai di rumah. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan makan, ia belum makan sejak dihukum tadi.

"Hei, serahkan uangmu!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan melawan!"

"Kyaa!"

'Bruk'

Yata menyaksikan secara langsung adegan pemalakan yang biasa ia lihat dalam drama remaja. Secara langsung dan parahnya yang ini dilakukan oleh sekelompok pemuda berseragam yang mungkin dengan teman wanitanya—dilihat dari seragam yang dipakai sama. Ia sering melihat hal seperti ini dan ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Hei, kalian! Jangan beraninya dengan perempuan!" teriak Yata. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong perempuan itu.

"Mau apa kau? Kau mau melihat wanita ini mati, eh?" ia menodongkan pisau ke arah perempuan itu.

"Tidak!" perempuan itu meronta meminta bantuan.

"Cih, menggunakan perempuan sebagai tameng? Memuakkan!" ujar Yata yang tanpa sadar memancing pemuda itu naik darah. Yata berpikir, ia harus menolongnya. Tapi sayang, ia terlalu bodoh untuk berpikir dan tanpa sadar kedua kakinya maju dan tangannya sudah melayangkan tinjuan ke arah yang-mungkin-dianggap-sebagai-bosnya. Ia layangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Sekalipun anak buahnya menolong, Yata bisa mengatasi karena berkelahi sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari sejak kecil. Lagipula ia juga pernah mengikuti pelatihan beladiri, meskipun tak ia lanjutkan kembali.

"Hah, bagaimana?" sebelah mata Yata berkilat bangga karena telas berhasil menuntaskan kawanan menyesatkan ini.

"Cih, kuso! Kubalas kau!" Iapun pergi meninggalkan Yata dan perempuan itu.

**[Flashback ; end]**

"Cih, jadi kalian ya. Mendokuse." Ujar Yata.

"Nah, kalau begitu mau kita apakan Misaki kita?" tanya si bos pada anak buahnya.

"jangan panggil aku—"

'Bruk!'

Belum sempat Yata melanjutkan punggungnya terkunci oleh sebuah kaki dari anak buahnya. "Diam!"

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya si bos sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dari balik saku jasnya. Yata melototkan matanya tak percaya, mereka akan melakukan apa dengan pisau itu? "Kita mutilasi dia dan berikan tubuhnya untuk makanan anjingku, bagaimana?"

"Itu terlalu kejam bos! Tapi aku setuju denganmu." Si bos mendekati Yata dan pisau di tangannya hampir mencapai wajahnya. Kejam! Ini terlalu kejam untuk ukuran anak sekolah.

"Kita mulai dengan matanya? Bagaimana?" ia tak main-main. Ujung pisau yang mengkilat karena terkena cahaya matahari itu hampir mendekati bola matanya. Tak sampai semenit bola mata kanannya akan lepas dari rongganya. Yata mungkin bisa saja memukulinya seperti yang lalu, tapi ia tak bisa, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat. Apakah ia akan mati di sini? Oh Kami-sama tolong hambaMu ini! Yata memejamkan mata. Mungkin persiapan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan melihat kegelapan.

Atau tidak sampai—

'Bruk!

"Dasar kawanan merepotkan." Lagi-lagi, suara ini? Fushimi Saruhiko.

"Sa-saru! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yata. Fushimi menghampirinya dan melepaskan ikatannya. Fushimi tak menanggapi, ia beralih ke orang itu, dua orang sedang membantu bosnya berdiri.

"Bos, kau baik-baik saja"

"Kuso! Memanggil bantuan, eh?" ia maju dan mulai menyerang Fushimi. Awalnya dari kanan Fushimi, dengan cepat dapat dihindari keudian beralih ke sebelah kiri, bawah, atas dan kemudian bos itu menyerang Fushimi di bagian kaki. Fushimi tak dapat mengelak, ia terlalu fokus dengan kedua tangan yang sedang menyerangnya. Fushimi terjatuh, dengan cepat ia bangkit. Tapi sayang dua orang lainnya menghalangi ruang gerak Fushimi. "Haha, kau mau ikut kumutilasi juga?"

'Bruk!'

Si bos tak menyadari adanya 'orang lain' yang ia abaikan dan menjadi incaran utamanya. Yata men-_takle_ si bos layaknya seorang pemain sepak bola. Kini giliran si bos yang terjatuh. Kesempatan bagi Fushimi untuk melepaskan diri dan balik menyerang bawahan si bos yang merepotkan. Begitu mereka tak berdaya, Fushimi beralih ke bos yang sedang tersungkur karena Yata duduk di atas punggungnya.

"Minggir, Misaki. Biar aku urus yang satu ini."

"Kau ini sok mau jadi pahlawanku, eh?"

Fushimi tak menanggapi lagi. Ia masukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku jas dan mengambil pistol di sana. Baik Yata maupun orang yang sedang menjadi lawan mereka terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa Fushimi bisa membawa barang bernama pistol itu? Apalagi ia baru saja dari sekolah 'kan? Mana mungkin ia bisa setenang itu membawa barang berbahaya seperti itu.

"Sa-Saru kau tidak sedang main-main, 'kan?" Yata mulai gelagapan.

"Jangan halangi aku! Tak akan kumaafkan orang yang telah memanggilnya 'Misaki'," Fushimi menodongkan moncong pistol itu ke dahi si bos. Si bos sudah menangis dan gemetaran. Apalagi dengan tampang Fushimi yang psikopat, tanpa ragu mendekatinya. "Karena hanya aku yang boleh memanggilnya 'Misaki'." Fushimi menarik pelatuknya dan—

'Dor!'

Sekuntum bunga mawar putih keluar dari moncong pistol itu. Kali ini ekspresi mereka berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mereka _sweatdrop_ dengan tindakan Fushimi.

"Huh, kalian pikir aku akan membunuh orang ini?" Fushimi menunjuk si bos dengan moncong pistol. "Tak ada gunanya bagiku." Ia melirik ke arah si bos. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk. Menusuk sampai tulang dan daging, Fushimi bisa saja mengutuk mereka dengan sekali tatap. Tapi ia tak mau mengeluarkan jurus yang bisa mengalahkan dukun manapun.

"Hii~" kedua orang itu memapah bos yang tak berdaya keluar dari gang. Bisa Yata lihat tatapan si bos berbeda saat hampir memutilasi dirinya. Tatapan srigala berubah menjadi tatapan kambing yang hendak dimangsa srigala.

"Kau mengerikan, Saru." Ujar Yata setelah mereka pergi.

"Beberapa hari ini mereka mengikuti Misaki." terang Fushimi. "Sepertinya Misaki tak terluka parah, ayo pulang." Fushimi mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mulai berjalan.

'Jadi itu alasan ia mengikutiku.' Batin Yata. Meskipun bagi Fushimi ia memang mengikuti Yata kemanapun dan kebetulan ia menyadari ada yang mengincar Yata. Makanya sepulang sekolah hari ini ia sengaja agar Yata pulang sendiri dan kawanan itu bisa menyekap Yata—yang intinya Yata dijadikan umpan—sehingga Fushimi bisa menyerang mereka.

"Ne, Saru." Yata memanggil. Fushimi itu menoleh. Ia diam sejenak, kemudian ia palingkan wajahnya dan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih."

Sepertinya mulai sekarang Yata tak perlu mempermasalahkan Fushimi yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun. Entah itu ke toilet, kantin, atap sekolah sampai membolos pelajaran, Yata tak peduli asalkan Fushimi tak akan mengganggunya.

Punya pengikut—macam Saruhiko—itu ada untungnya juga.

**-To be Continue-**

**-K Project-**

Author's Note:

Maaf saya ga ada ide lagi buat nyadarin Yata kalau Fushimi ngikutin Yata ada maksudnya. Meskipun kita tahu kalau Fushimi adalah _stalker_ sejatinya Yata. Tapi itu adalah salah satu alasan Fushimi agar ia tetap bisa mengikuti Yata.

Maaf kalau bagian ini agak aneh, saya akan berusaha buat yang lebih baik di bagian selanjutnya.

Thanks for reading,

JIRO


	3. Bagian 3: Fushimi Saruhiko

**STORIES ****by**** JIRO**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Summary: [Bagian 3: Fushimi Saruhiko] "Fushimi-kun itu perfect!"/Yata tak akan pernah tahu Fushimi yang sebenarnya. Yang Yata tahu dia itu sosok lelaki yang menyebalkan, egois dan suka seenaknya sendiri./"Hari ini bolos lagi ya?"/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): out of character, male/male hints, typo(s), fast time, nista, aneh, don't like don't read!**

**-K Project-**

Selama ini Yata memang tak pernah mengenal Saruhiko lebih jauh. Pria itu sangat tertutup, bahkan untuk Yata yang sudah dianggap sahabat bagai ulat bulu—karena baru sebiji jagung. Yata sangat penasaran dengan Saruhiko. Bukan! Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Yata bukan seorang _stalker_ yang seperti orang kurang kerjaan, membuntuti seseorang untuk mendapatkan suatu informasi.

Yata hanya mengetahui Saruhiko dari riset pengamatan yang selama ini ia lakukan. Ia mengobservasi hal-hal yang ia lakukan dari Saruhiko dari gerak-geriknya—bahkan Yata yang terkenal bodoh ini bisa melakukan pengamatan. Hasil yang didapat hanya beberapa saja, seperti; Saruhiko itu orangnya tertutup dan jarang bergaul—kecuali dengan Yata, Saruhiko tidak suka sayuran—dilihat dari bekal yang dibawa hampir tidak ada makanan berwarna hijau, tidak suka hal yang membosankan—dilihat dari sikapnya yang terus menguap sepanjang pelajaran. Padahal Yata sendiri selalu tertidur saat pelajaran. Saruhiko suka membunyikan suara 'Tsk' jika sedang sebal, dan sebetulnya masih ada beberapa yang Yata temukan dari sosok Saruhiko—yang mengejutkan semuanya berhubungan dengan hal yang dibenci Saruhiko.

Yata memikirkan hal ini sepanjang pelajaran. Ia baru memiliki sedikit informasi mengenai pria itu. Bukan apa-apa, hei hentikan tatapan kalian! Yata hanya penasaran saja dengan pria itu.

Ah, hal lain yang Yata temukan adalah; Saruhiko itu terkenal di antara para gadis—terutama gadis di kelasnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, padahal Saruhiko itu makhluk yang _unsocial_. Setelah dilansir sendiri oleh otak Yata yang entah-bagaimana-harus-diceritakan, inilah alasannya yang dikemukakan oleh para gadis;

Pelajaran olahraga

"Kyaa, Fushimi-kun! Dia mencetak gol lagi, _kakkoi_!"

Pelajaran musik

"Fushimi-kun bisa main gitar? _Sugoi_, _ne_!"

Pelajaran PKK

"Eh? Beneran ini masakan Fushimi-kun? _Oishii_~,"

Pelajaran matematika

"Fushimi-kun dapat nilai seratus? Dia pintar ya?"

Di luar pelajaran

"Fushimi-kun itu cakep, keren, pintar,"

"Fushimi-kun itu _perfect_!"

Oke, CUKUP! Telinga Yata mau pecah rasanya. Urat kekesalan sudah nampak di dahinya, bahkan ia tidak tahu lagi mau ditaruh mana urat kekesalan itu saking penuhnya di jidat.

"Kenapa semua orang berkomentar positif tentang dirimu?" Yata bertanya saat jam makan siang—seperti biasa di atap sekolah.

"Ha? Apa yang Misaki bicarakan?" tak tahu apakah dia mengerti atau pura-pura tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Yata. Seharusnya dengan otak jenius—yang mendapat niai sempurna di hampir semua mata pelajaran—mengerti maksudnya.

Yata tak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya. "Tidak usah dibahas!" katanya disela-sela kunyahan _tenpura_-nya. Matanya memandang Saruhiko yang juga makan tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Yata, ia perhatikan isi bekal makanan Saruhiko. "Kenapa tiap kali bekal makananmu itu-itu saja, sih? Tidak ada variasi apa?" ejek Yata, "Lihat punyaku, berwarna-warni." Yata menyombongkan miliknya yang dipenuhi makanan berbagai warna—putih untuk nasi, merah untuk tomat, hijau untuk sayuran, cokelat untuk daging goreng, sisanya pikirkan sendiri. Sedangkan milik Fushimi lebih didominasi dengan daging.

"Aku tidak mau mulutku dimasuki makanan seperti itu, apalagi yang hijau itu." Ujar Fushimi.

"Setidaknya sayuran 'kan bagus untuk tubuhmu."

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja, meskipun aku tak memakan zat hijau seperti Misaki, nyatanya aku lebih tinggi sebelas _centimeter_ dari Misaki." jawab Fushimi yang kali ini sukses mengeluarkan urat kekesalan di jidat Yata.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, monyet! Aku tak peduli tentang itu."

"Terserah saja." Seperti biasa pembicaraan itu selalu dimenangkan oleh Fushimi. Yata selalu menjadi pihak yang direndahkan atau dipojokkan. Terlebih Fushimi itu tak pernah marah atau menanggapi serius pernyataan Yata. Alhasil Yata yang selalu sebal sehingga ingin mencincang Saruhiko.

**-K Project-**

Yata mengira Saruhiko itu orangnya kalem-kalem saja. Tanpa beban, tanpa masalah, hidupnya terasa sempurna. Tidak seperti Yata yang dulu bermasalah dengan kehidupan sosial, juga tempramennya. Mungkin hanya Saruhiko sendiri yang tak merasa hidupnya seperti yang Yata bayangkan. Saruhiko nampak tak senang dengan kesempurnaan yang ada dalam diri Saruhiko—yang ini bukan pikiran Yata, karena Yata menganggap Saruhiko adalah sosok monyet yang perlu dirujuk ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Tidak, sampai Yata menemukan kenyataan.

"Hei, itu Fushimi-kun 'kan? _Sugoi ne_, dia keren, tinggi, tampan, anggota OSIS pula. Pasti dia jadi populer di kalangan adik kelas kita nanti."

"Ya, ditambah lagi dia itu misterius, jarang berbicara di kelas, dan sering menghilang tiba-tiba, aku jadi tidak bisa mengikutinya."

"Tapi itu membuatnya memiliki kelebihan 'kan? Karena laki-laki misterius itu paling _kakkoi_!"

"He, kau benar! Dia memang seperti pangeran."

Tanpa sengaja Yata mendengar ocehan siswi perempuan di salah satu kantin sekolah. Yata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap siswi putri yang seolah mengagungkan Fushimi dan kali ini sudah menyebar ke beberapa kelas. Bukannya Yata merasa iri, hanya saja mereka tak tahu dibalik keagungan Fushimi tersembunyi fakta yang tak terduga—bagi Yata.

"Tapi, kau tahu tidak, akhir-akhir ini Fushimi-kun dekat dengan laki-laki berambut merah itu."

"Oh, orang yang **menghajar kakak kelas waktu penerimaan siswa baru** itu?"

"Ah, iya itu orangnya. Padahal Fushimi-kun begitu keren kenapa dekat dengan laki-laki macam dia?"

Yata tak menyangka pembicaraan mereka menyangkutkan dirinya. Kalau saja yang sedang Yata dengar bukan mulut seorang perempuan, Yata pasti sudah memukuli mereka habis-habisan. Sayang, wanita adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesar Yata. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk memukul wanita. Jangankan memukul, bertatap muka saja Yata tak sanggup. Rasanya ada desiran hebat dalam aliran darahnya, yang membuat kerja jantungnya bertambah tiap kali matanya bertatapan dengan wanita.

Yata bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian pergi dari kerumunan siswi beranggota empat orang itu—yang ia duga teman sekelasnya. Ia terlanjur sakit, ia dihina seperti itu.. oleh wanita. Lebih baik ia berhadapan dengan sepuluh pesumo sekaligus daripada berhadapan dengan makhluk yang satu ini. Wanita adalah racun dunia, yah kalimat itu pantas diucapkan Yata sekarang.

"Hei, sepertinya kau terlalu keras bicaranya, dia dengar tuh."

"Gawat, bagaimana ini? Aku akan dipukuli kah?"

Yata segera pergi dan menuju ke atap sekolah, satu-satunya tempat yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

"Tak kusangka aku juga seterkenal Saruhiko—" Yata bersandar pada tembok, ia memandang langit cerah hari ini, "—dari sisi negatif." Yata menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya hal ini sudah biasa ia hadapi. Ia tak perlu cemas dengan cibiran negatif mengenai dirinya. Tapi, kalau sampai orang lain juga ikut kena getah, itu lain cerita.

"Padahal aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman."

"Yo, Misaki." sudah pasti ini suara Saruhiko.

"Saru? Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Yata, ia sedang tak mau menatap Fushimi atas apa yang sudah terjadi padanya. Fushimi duduk di sebelah Yata dan menyeruput kotak minuman rasa jeruk.

"Menemani Misaki." Kali ini ia mengeluarkan PDA dan headset kemudian memasangnya.

"Kembali sana!" ujar Yata yang terdengar seperti mengusir.

"Tidak mau."

"Kubilang kembali!"

"Tidak!"

Yata geram, Fushimi memang keras kepala. "Aku tak mau tahu kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu." Yata bersiap untuk tidur, Fushimi hanya memperhatikan pemuda itu sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Yata menyusuri lorong sekolah. Sedikit melirik ke belakang ada Fushimi yang mengikuti. Semula pemuda dengan tinggi 167 centimeter ini ingin melaksanakan tidur siangnya seperti biasa. Namun kedua matanya tak bisa terpejam dan jiwanya tak bisa pergi ke alam mimpi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kembali ke dalam kelas, mungkin saja dengan mendengar ocehan guru, ia bisa tidur nyenyak—dengan resiko pukulan penggaris panjang tentu saja. Tak tahunya si monyet itu juga ikutan kembali ke kelas.

"Fushimi-kun? Bersama dia lagi?"

"Hee? _Hontou ni_?"

Lagi. Haruskah Yata mendengarnya lagi? Gosip miring mengenai dirinya. Apalagi... tatapan mereka yang seolah merendahkan. Tidak! Saruhiko tidak boleh terlibat! Cukup dirinya saja yang—

'BRAK!'

"Hentikan!" Saruhiko menggebrak tembok di sebelahnya—err atau lebih tepat dikatakan memukul. Darah mengucur dari sela jarinya, tapi lelaki berkacamata itu tak peduli. Ia masih menatap para gadis yang ketakutan melihat Fushimi yang marah. Sangat marah. Jarang sekali lelaki itu menampakan aura kegelapan.

'Plak!'

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" hal yang tak diduga oleh Fushimi. Yata memukul kepala Fushimi. "Kau membuat mereka takut, bodoh!" muka Yata merah padam. Fushimi mengelus kepalanya sedangkan para gadis tadi lebih memilih meninggalkan Yata dan Fushimi daripada harus terlibat masalah bersama dua orang itu.

Yata menyeret Saruhiko ke taman belakang sekolah. Di sana sepi, jarang ada yang mengunjungi tempat ini, kecuali bagi mereka yang sudah memiliki pasangan. Bagi siswa, terutama pasangan kekasih, taman belakang sekolah merupakan tempat yang wajib dikunjungi saat jam istirahat atau jam makan siang. Tempat yang nyaman dan romantis, jadi tak heran kalau tempat ini menyuguhkan pemandangan rangkulan, pelukan sampai ciuman.

Tunggu! Jangan pikir Yata ingin membawa Saruhiko ke tempat yang err—_ecchi_ ini. Lelaki itu tak sengaja.

"Kambuh lagi ya?" tanya Fushimi.

"Apanya?"

"_Women's Afraid Disease_." Fushimi melafalkan dengan fasih.

"Ha? Kau bicara dengan bahasa planet mana?"

"Penyakit takut wanita-mu itu, bodoh."

"Enak saja!" Yata memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "Siapa yang takut dengan wa—HEI! Kenapa kau tahu hal itu?"

"Benar, 'kan?"

"_Uruse_!" teriak Yata, "Dan siapa pula yang membuat nama penyakit aneh itu."

Di dalam waktu yang terus berjalan keduanya memilih untuk diam.

"Hei," Yata yang pertama kali memecah keheningan. "Tanganmu..."

"Tak usah dipikirkan!" dengan cepat Fushimi menjawab.

"Kalau kau keberatan kau boleh kok—"

"—Tak masalah."

"Ha?" Yata menoleh. Ia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang ini.

"Aku tak masalah kalau dengan Misaki."

Yata tak akan pernah tahu Fushimi yang sebenarnya. Yang Yata tahu **dia** itu sosok lelaki yang menyebalkan, egois dan suka seenaknya sendiri. Dia tak pernah mau pisah dari Yata, sedetikpun. Bukan! Yata bukan pacarnya—dan itu tak akan terjadi. Yata normal! Ingat itu. Tapi Fushimi menjadi orang pertama yang selalu muncul di saat yang tak terduga. Bahkan saat Yata membutuhkan seseorang Fushimi selalu datang.

Yata memang tak mengharapkan dia untuk datang, tapi begitu Saruhiko muncul Yata merasa senang. Meskipun hanya Fushimi Saruhiko seorang.

"Aku tak peduli dengan omongan orang-orang," Fushimi melanjutkan, "Asal aku tetap besama Misaki." Sepertinya Fushimi tak peduli dengan apa yang menimpa Yata dan juga dirinya. bahkan selama ini Fushimi tak pernah mengungkit masalah Yata yang menghajar kakak kelas saat penerimaan siswa baru.

Yata memperhatikan Fushimi. Lelaki berkacamata itu tak menoleh. Raut wajahnya sulit dilukiskan dengan ungkapan. Yata tak peduli, dengan sekali gerakan kepalanya merosot ke pundak Fushimi. Fushimi menoleh dan mendapati Yata tertidur.

"Ah~~ lelahnya~," ujar lelaki berambut merah itu. Fushimi tak merespon, ia menikmati saat kepala Yata menyentuh pundaknya kemudian dagu Fushimi bersentuhan dengan rambut Yata. Beruntung mereka bersembunyi di balik semak-semak jadi tak akan ada yang mengganggu momen mereka berdua. Bisa gawat kalau warga sekolah melihat mereka seperti ini, apalagi bagi mereka yang ber_title_ Fujoshi atau Fudanshi.

"Hei, Saru." Ternyata Yata belum sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini bolos lagi ya?"

"Baiklah."

**-To be Continue-**

**-K project-**

Balasan review

Guest: makasih review-nya :D ini sudah sampe chapter tiga.

ArisaNisa Piko: mungkin akan aku masukin juga tapi saya gak tahu di chapter berapa (emang ini fict mau sampe berapa, hah?) Gomen, saya gak janji untuk 5k kalo bisa saya usahakan lain kali. Makasih review-nya :D

Another Nisa Piko: ah, gomen, kalo udah sampe doc. document saya sering males edit dan langsung ngacir ke Manage Stories/New Stories #malahcurhat. Btw makasih perbaikannya :D

Yomi: arigatou, ini udah upadate :D

Author's Note:

Saya gak tahu harus ngomong apa, tapi kalau para reader dan reviewer tercinta mau bunuh saya karena kenistaan chapter ini saya persilahkan.

Thanks for reading.

JIRO


	4. Bagian 4: Tes dan Musim Panas

**STORIES ****by**** JIRO**

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Summary: [Bagian 4: Tes dan Musim Panas] Liburan Musim Panas hampir tiba, Yata antusias menyambutnya dan mengajak Fushimi ke pantai. Tapi ada satu hal yang harus dia lakukan supaya keinginannya tercapai, jika tidak.../"Tidak mau. Nanti aku kerepotan kalau kau pingsan karena melihat gadis berbikini."/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): Out of Character, male/male hints, Typo(s), fast time, OC, nista, aneh, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

Natsumi!

Siapa yang tidak senang? Topi pantai, laut, cumi-cumi bakar, semangka dan yang tak mungkin terlupakan adalah... bikini! Hal yang membuat para pria banjir darah seketika. Tapi tidak untuk...

"Pantai?" Fushimi mengulang. "Kau mengajakku ke pantai?"

"Ayolah, Saru, temani aku ke pantai di liburan musim panas ini!" Yata memohon pada Fushimi. Lelaki itu masih sibuk dengan bacaan di tangan. Fushimi tak menjawab, kadang monyet berkacamata ini sulit diajak kompromi.

"Tidak!"

Tuh, 'kan!

"Ayolah, Saru~" Yata merengek, lama-lama jurus _kitty eyes_-nya pun keluar.

"Tidak mau. Nanti aku kerepotan kalau kau pingsan karena melihat gadis berbikini." ujar Fushimi. Muka Yata merona. Baru membayangkan saja sudah membuat Yata merona seperti itu apalagi kalau melihat secara langsung. Bisa-bisa liburan musim panas ini akan Yata habiskan di rumah sakit. Gak lucu 'kan kalau sampai diberitakan di koran _'Seorang Lelaki SMA Harus Menghabiskan Liburan Musim Panas di Rumah Sakit Setelah Melihat Gadis Berbikini,'_ mau dikemanakan harga dirinya?

"E-enak saja! Aku ini pria normal, masa' sampai pingsan begitu melihat—Huwaa!" Yata cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah dan menutup kedua matanya. Fushimi memperhatikan wajah Yata tiba-tiba merona dengan heran.

"Kyaa! Angin sialan!" teriak seorang gadis. Tangannya sibuk merapikan rok yang tersingkap.

Fushimi mengerti, Yata baru saja tak sengaja melihat sesuatu-di-balik-rok-gadis-SMA karena angin yang masuk ke jendela kelas. Fushimi sedikit cengo dengan Yata yang begitu _Tsundere_.

"A-aku tak peduli, pokoknya ajak aku ke pantai!" kata Yata setelah menahan rona di wajah.

'Kriing'

Bel berbunyi, guru kelas pun masuk. Yata cepat-cepat duduk di bangkunya. Jujur saja pelajaran pertama sangat membosankan dan ia ingin mengajak Saruhiko bolos. Tapi entah hari ini Saruhiko sedang tak bersahabat dengannya.

"Ujian semester sebelum liburan akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi, dimohon kalian belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh." Itu pesan yang diucapkan sang guru. Rentetan kalimat itu hanya mengalir dari telinga kanan dan keluar ke telinga kiri Yata. Peduli amat dengan ujian itu. Yata pun tertidur di meja.

Kemudian, dua minggu berlalu. Ujian merepotkan nan mengerikan telah selesai terlaksana. Pengumuman hasil tes telah keluar dan muncul tulisan;

"_Bagi siapapun yang namanya tercantum di bawah garis merah maka dia harus ikut ujian perbaikan. Kalau tidak dia harus mengikuti jam tambahan selama liburan musim panas."_

Fushimi memperhatikan hasil tes semester di papan pengumuman. _Peringkat satu: Fushimi Saruhiko_. Ia tak heran dengan kalimat itu. Sudah terlalu biasa baginya mendapat peringkat pertama. Paling tidak ia selalu masuk lima besar dalam satu sekolah. Fushimi kembali ke dalam kelas dimana ia melihat Yata sedang meringkuk di bangkunya.

"Kau kenapa, Misaki?" Yata menoleh dengan cucuran air mata dimana-mana. Di tangannya tergenggam kertas hasil tes yang... mengerikan.

"Saru~ bagaimana ini?"

"Kau masuk daftar merah itu 'kan?" Daftar merah adalah julukan bagi mereka yang wajib ikut ujian perbaikan. Yata mengangguk.

"Kalau sampai aku tidak lulus di ujian perbaikan ini aku tidak akan bisa menikmati liburan musim panas."

"Lalu?"

"Tolong ajari aku, Saru~" rengek Yata pada Fushimi. Fushimi menghela napas. Mengajari Yata? Setidaknya butuh waktu seratus tahun untuk bisa melakukannya.

"Boleh saja." jawab Fushimi kalem.

"Serius?" Yata mengeluarkan kaca-kaca pada matanya. Bahkan sebentuk kuping kucing dan ekor mendadak muncul.

"Jangan tanya padaku." Fushimi menepuk kepala Yata dengan sebuah buku, "Tanya pada dirimu." Yata memperhatikan Fushimi yang duduk di bangku, ia masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Fushimi barusan. Wajar saja, kecepatan _loading_ otaknya bahkan mengalahkan komputer _pantium_ paling uzur yang terserang virus.

Ujian perbaikan diadakan empat hari lagi, setidaknya dalam waktu empat hari Fushimi HARUS menjadi guru dadakan bagi Yata dan dalam waktu empat hari itu pula Yata HARUS mengerti semua materi yang diajarkan.

"Saru~ kepalaku berasap," ujar Yata sambil meringkuk di bangkunya, baru tiga puluh menit berlalu saat Fushimi mengajarinya logaritma, kepulan asap sudah keluar dari kepala Yata.

"Jangan malas! Ini baru tiga puluh menit." Fushimi menepuk pelan kepala Yata dengan buku yang berisi kumpulan rumus matematika. "Dan kau masih punya sembilan materi yang harus kau kuasai." lanjut Fushimi membuat kepulan asap itu makin tebal.

"Kejam!" rengek Yata. "Saru~ beri aku waktu istirahat."

Fushimi menghela napas panjang. Memang agak susah mengajari pelajaran pada manusia macam Yata. Susah nyangkut di otak soalnya. "Baiklah, kali ini kuberi waktu istirahat." Fushimi mengambil jeda sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Tapi besok tak akan ada waktu istirahat sampai kau menguasai semuanya." ujar fushimi santai tapi nancep. Yata yang baru saja berdiri mendadak lemas.

"Saru~~ kau kejam!"

Hari pertama dilalui dengan matematika dan dihabiskan selama enam jam sampai akhirnya Yata sedikit mengerti. Ingat! Sedikit. Lumayanlah daripada enam jam digunakan sia-sia.

Hari kedua, Fushimi menargetkan Yata harus menguasai pelajaran eksak seperti Fisika, Biologi dan Kimia. Yata mendelik kepada Fushimi. Gila! Satu pelajaran di hari pertama saja sudah membuat kepalanya berasap, bisa-bisanya Fushimi memberi pelajaran macam itu di hari kedua, mungkin nanti kepala Yata akan meledak.

"Jangan protes! Kau bilang akan serius belajar!" Yata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dengan terpaksa ia menurut, yang jika dibandingkan akan sama dengan minum susu—sama-sama membuatnya mual.

Dan kali ini enam jam _full_ tanpa jeda Yata berhadapan dengan berbagai gambar bulat-bulat yang katanya bernama atom, rumus-rumus yang salah satunya digunakan untuk menghitung waktu jatuhnya kelapa untuk sampai ke tanah—Trus? Masalahnya?—Lalu satu lagi ia harus mempelajari benda aneh yang diyakini sebagai unsur terkecil makhluk hidup, kalau tak salah namanya... ah sebentar... otak Yata masih dalam proses lima puluh _percent_... ah baiklah namanya itu s.. sa? Se.. ah sel.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali mengingat nama sel? Segitu bodohnya kah kau ini?" tanya Fushimi. Bahkan anak SD saja dengan mudah menyebut sel.

"Berisik kau, Saru!" Yata kembali berkutat dengan mikroskop. Kali ini Yata disuruh menggambar bentuk sel epitel pada pipi dalam manusia. Supaya lebih jelas daripada membacanya dari buku dan Yata akan cepat ingat dengan organel yang ada beserta fungsinya.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Fushimi yang duduk di samping Yata. Ia menutup buku yang barusan dibaca. Yata terdiam. Sedang serius, ya? Fushimi bangkit dan melihat keadaan Yata. Matanya tertuju pada gambar sel yang dibuat Yata, bentuk awalnya sudah bagus, tapi lama kelamaan malah melenceng kemana-mana.

"Jangan tidur, Misaki!" Fushimi sedikit berteriak di dekat telinga Yata hingga pemuda itu tersentak.

"Jangan membuatku kaget, monyet sialan!"

Oke, hari kedua sukses berjalan. Hari ketiga akan dilalui Yata dengan pelajaran ilmu sosial seperti Sejarah, Ekonomi dan Geografi. Tak terlalu sulit sih, Yata hanya perlu menghapalnya saja—kecuali pada pelajaran Ekonomi, yang ini lebih mirip pelajaran Matematika. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kecepatan _loading_ otak Yata?

"Jangan tidur, Misaki." Fushimi mengingatkan Yata yang sudah meringkuk di balik buku Sejarah Jepang.

"Hoahm, tapi aku ngantuk, Saru~, bacaan ini tidak menarik," Yata menguap lebar, "Gak ada gambarnya pula."

"Ini bukan _manga_, _baka_!" Fushimi kembali menepuk kepala Yata dengan buku.

"_Ita_!" Yata memegang kepalanya, "Bisakah kau berhenti memukuliku dengan buku?"

"Tidak! Sampai kau serius belajar." jawab Fushimi kembali membuka bukunya. "Aku tak mau tahu kalau kau sampai tidak lulus di ujian perbaikan." Yata diam, ancaman Fushimi ampuh. Tentu saja karena kalau gagal Yata akan berakhir di sekolah saat liburan musim panas. Mau di kemanakan masa mudanya?

"Ba-baiklah." Yata kembali berkutat dengan bukunya, kali ini ia membaca dengan serius meski tak tahu ia mengerti atau tidak. Setidaknya ia sudah sedikit termotivasi.

Enam jam sudah pelajaran sosial Yata lewati. Di hari keempatnya ini, ia harus bersahabat dengan pelajaran bahasa; Bahasa Jepang dan Bahasa Inggris. Yah, kali ini Fushimi tak kejam memberi waktu yang lama, hanya tiga jam saja. Dan setelah itu Yata akan pingsan seketika saking berat otaknya dijejal materi bejibun.

"Baiklah kau baca Kanji di barisan ketiga." perintah Fushimi sambil menunjuk yang dimaksud. Yata mencoba membaca Kanji itu satu per satu dengan terbata-bata, seperti anak TK yang sedang belajar Hiragana dan Katakana.

"Saru..." Fushimi yang dalam posisi menyimak menoleh, "Yang ini Kanji apa?"

Gubrak!

Kali ini pelajaran Bahasa Inggris. Mungkin tak begitu sulit bagi Yata karena ia selalu berhadapan dengan _game_ yang rata-rata memiliki dua bahasa; Jepang dan Inggris.

"Baiklah, pertanyaan berikutnya; _'What happened to the Snow White after she eat the apple?'_" Fushimi memperhatikan Yata yang kelihatan sedang berpikir.

"Saru..." Yata memandang pemuda berkacamata itu, "Tadi itu cerita apa, ya?"

Sungguh Fushimi ingin sekali memukulkan kepalanya ke tembok. Sebegitu bodohnya kah Yata Misaki ini sampai cerita _Snow White_ saja tidak tahu? Bukankah ini cerita wajib yang diberikan ibu kepada anaknya yang berusia lima tahun sebelum tidur? Oke, cerita ini memang untuk anak perempuan, tapi setidaknya Yata tahu cerita ini meski dalam Bahasa Inggris. Seharusnya ia sadar juga kalau barusan Fushimi mengucapkan _Snow White_, bahkan kisah pendeknya masih tertulis di papan tulis.

Akhirnya Fushimi hanya menghela napas panjang, panjang sekali. Ia tak tahu lagi harus mengajari Yata dengan metode apa lagi. Padahal ujian perbaikan diadakan besok. Mereka sudah berusaha keras. Bahkan, Fushimi sampai rela menginap di rumah Yata selama empat hari untuk begadang mengajari Yata.

Kalau sampai Yata gagal, ia benar-benar tak mau tahu lagi.

Esoknya hari penentuan tiba. Pulang sekolah Yata harus tinggal di kelas bersama lima orang lainnya yang ikut Daftar Merah. Semuanya berasal dari kelas berbeda, tak ada yang satu kelas dengan Yata. Kasian sekali kau, Yata. Ujian perbaikan berlangsung selama tiga jam. Yah, empat hari ditentukan dalam tiga jam. Yata hanya berharap usahanya tidak akan sia-sia. Atau ia akan menjalani masa hukuman di sekolah selama musim panas ini.

Fushimi bersandar di tembok sebelah kelas yang sedang Yata gunakan. Ia menunggu Yata. Padahal sudah tak ada kegiatan lagi di sekolah, tapi ia menyempatkan diri menunggu Yata selama tiga jam. Sewaktu ditanya Yata, ia hanya menjawab, "Aku baru saja selesai kegiatan OSIS, kebetulan aku lewat sini dan melihatmu." Oke, semua tahu dia bohong tapi wajahnya benar-benar meyakinkan Yata sehingga Yata hanya mangut-mangut dengan wajah yang habis nonton konser dangdut. _Awut-awutan_.

"Ayo ke _game center_! Aku mau me-_refreshing_-kan otakku." ujarnya tanpa persetujuan dari Fushimi. Fushimi juga tak merasa terbebani dengan ajakan Yata, meski sepanjang jalan ia terus bergumam 'merepotkan,' dan mendecih, 'Tsk!'

Hari berikutnya Yata berdiri di hadapan Fushimi yang sibuk memainkan layar PDA. Wajahnya disinari cahaya kebahagiaan. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, dan bentuk _love_ berterbaran, eh tunggu ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Kedua tangannya memegang kertas hasil ujian perbaikan yang—err memang belum mendekati sempurna tapi semuanya lulus dari nilai standar yang sudah ditentukan.

"Saru~ nilai tertinggi yang pernah kudapat." ujarnya sambil menangis lebay. "Sesuai perjanjian kau harus menemaniku ke pantai liburan musim panas nanti!" teriaknya menggema.

"Eh? Yata-kun..." seseorang memanggil. Yata menoleh dengan terkejut, baru kali ini ada yang memanggilnya selain para guru dan Fushimi. Untungnya dia tak memanggil Yata dengan Misaki.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Yata.

"Kau mau liburan ke pantai?" Dia, Kimura Ryouhei, teman sekelasnya, "Bagaimana kalau ikut kami?" dia menunjuk beberapa teman yang sedang berkumpul, sepertinya sedang membahas sesuatu. "Kami pikir akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ramai-ramai."

Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi yang menopang kepalanya di dagu. Kedua tangannya asyik bermain dengan PDA-nya. Seolah tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan. "Oi Saru, kita ikut mereka saja, ya? Makin banyak orang 'kan makin seru!" ajaknya.

"_Pass_." jawab Fushimi singkat.

"Hee? Kenapa?" Yata protes dengan jawaban Fushimi, ia juga ingin Fushimi ikut dalam rombongan ini.

"Kau berangkat dengan mereka saja." ujarnya malas kemudian beranjak pergi. Yata dan yang lainnya hanya melihat kepergian pemuda itu. Begitu sadar Yata segera mengejar Fushimi, "Ah, nanti kuhubungi." ujarnya sebelum hilang dibalik pintu.

"Oi, Saru!" Yata sudah menduga kalau Fushimi akan ke atap sekolah. "Kenapa kau menolak ajakan mereka? Kau 'kan sudah janji akan menemaniku ke pantai kalau aku lulus ujian perbaikan ini!" Yata mendekat pada Fushimi yang malah asyik mendengar sesuatu dari _headset_-nya. Merasa diabaikan Yata menarik krah kemeja Fushimi. "Oi!"

Fushimi melepas _headset_ dari kedua telinganya kemudian menatap Yata, "Kapan aku pernah menyetujuinya?"

Oh, _good_, Fushimi telah memberi harapan palsu pada Yata.

Yata geram, ia melepaskan krah Fushimi dan pergi dari situ. Padahal kesempatannya untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi monyet satu ini malah merusak semuanya. Ia kesal! Kesal pada Saru.

Lalu sebenarnya kenapa pula Yata harus mengurusi Fushimi? Toh, ia bisa pergi sendiri 'kan? Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia tak bisa pergi kalau tak bersama Fushimi?

Malam itu Yata mengetik sesuatu pada PDA-nya yang berbentuk jam tangan. Ia ingin memberitahu pada Ryouhei kalau Fushimi mungkin tak bisa ikut. Ia tak bisa membujuk Fushimi.

[From: Kimura Ryouhei

To: Yata Misaki

Tak apa-apa Yata-kun, tak perlu memaksanya.

Hari minggu besok kita berangkat ke penginapanku, berkumpul di stasiun jam sembilan tepat. Jangan sampai terlambat ya. ^^]

Begitulah isi pesan dari Ryouhei. Setelah mengetik _e-mail_ balasan, Yata membuka _create message_ kemudian mengetik sesuatu dan dikirim ke alamat _e-mail_ Fushimi. Ia ingin membujuk Fushimi sekali lagi. Yata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan berguling-guling di sana.

"Saru menyebalkan!" teriaknya. Ia lelah dan tertidur.

Malam itu tak ada _e-mail_ balasan dari Fushimi.

**-K Project-**

Hari Minggu. Minggu pertama liburan musim panas dimulai. Yata bangun dari tempat tidur dengan semangat. Tak biasanya ia bangun lebih awal. Padahal semalaman ia tak bisa tidur karena gugup dan sibuk menyiapkan barang yang akan dibawa. Apakah Yata serepot itu? Barang lelaki 'kan sederhana saja tidak seperti perempuan yang menghabiskan dua tas hanya untuk _make up_ dan aksesoris.

Yata keluar dari apartemen. Ia sudah siap menikmati musim panas dengan baju ala Hawaii, celana pendek, topi, sandal pantai, kacamata hitam, dan pelampung. Ampun deh. Tapi ia terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang ia kenal bersandar di tembok sebelah pintu apartemennya.

"Saruhiko!" teriaknya kaget, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Kau lama, Misaki."

"Lalu apa-apaan dengan pakaianmu itu?" Yata memperhatikan Fushimi dari atas ke bawah. _Kakkoi_, gaya pakaiannya modis ala remaja jaman sekarang.

"Mereka sudah menunggu kita." Fushimi menarik lengan Yata dan membawanya pergi.

"Kita?" tanya Yata dengan heran. "Hei, apa maksudnya ini?" teriak Yata di sepanjang jalan karena Fushimi tak melepaskan pegangannya. "Dengarkan kalau aku sedang bicara, Saru!"

Yata dan Fushimi tiba di stasiun dan disambut lambaian tangan Ryouhei. "_Kocchi_! _Kocchi_!" sudah ada lima orang yang berkumpul. Sebelumnya mari perkenalan dulu. Ada Ryouhei Kimura yang mengajak mereka. Satoshi Tanaka, orang yang kelihatannya ramah dan sepertinya masuk hitungan lima besar di kelas. Ada Riko Kagawa, orangnya agak tinggi dan atletis. Di sampingnya Akira Inomata, dia bermuka preman dan menyeramkan lalu ada Thomas Takashi, dia blasteran Inggris yang tinggal di Jepang karena mengikuti ayahnya. Dan semuanya menjadi tujuh orang bersama Yata dan Fushimi.

"Baiklah karena sudah lengkap, ayo berangkat!" teriak Ryouhei dan Riko bersamaan disusul teriakan yang lainnya.

Sepanjang dalam kereta Yata melirik Fushimi yang duduk di sebelahnya. Daritadi ia diam sambil mengamati luar jendela. Kelihatannya hanya dia yang tidak tertarik dengan acara ini. Lalu apa maksudnya ini? Bukannya dia bilang sendiri kalau tidak mau ikut kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran seperti ini? Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Yata daritadi.

"Yata-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Satoshi yang duduk di depannya.

"Ah-umm aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Yata. Satoshi tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan kamera digital dan menyoroti wajah Yata dan Fushimi.

"Ah, di sini aku bagian dokumenter," terang Satoshi setelah melihat kerut heran di wajah Yata, "'Kan tidak asyik kalau tak diabadikan." Yata hanya mengangguk meskipun sebenarnya ia tak nyaman disorot kamera seperti itu. Rasanya seperti dikejar sama _paparazi_.

"Hei," Yata mendekat ke arah Ryouhei yang duduk di sebrangnya setelah sorotan kamera Satoshi beralih ke tempat lain. "Kenapa dia bisa ikut? Kemarin dia bilang tak mau ikut." bisik Yata supaya Fushimi tak mendengar.

"Ah, ano, kemarin Fushimi-kun datang ke tempatku, katanya dia berubah pikiran." terang Ryouhei yang dalam hati ia ketakutan setengah mati karena Fushimi menambahkan kalimat, 'Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Misaki, aku tak akan memaafkan kalian,' dengan tatapannya yang psikopat tentu saja sampai sekarang Ryouhei ketakutan.

"Oh," Yata tak mempermasalahkan lagi, dia memang tak mau ambil peduli dengan yang satu ini.

"Lihat! Laut!" teriak Akira yang duduk bersama Satoshi. Yata menoleh ke arah jendela dekat Fushimi dan membuka kaca jendela. Benar, di sana terbentang laut hingga batas cakrawala. Biru dan berkilau karena pantulan cahaya matahari. Fushimi melirik Yata yang antusias melihat laut. Wajahnya berkilau dan rambutnya bergerak karena angin. Yata tak sadar bahwa saat ini Fushimi tengah mengambil gambarnya dari PDA.

**-K Project-**

Akira dan Riko berlari menuju pantai disusul Satoshi, Akira dan Thomas, kemudian yang terakhir adalah Yata dan Fushimi. Yata terlihat antusias, sedangkan Fushimi berjalan santai menuju pantai. Bahkan saat semuanya asyik bermain, Fushimi hanya duduk mengamati mereka dari bawah payung pantai sambil bermain dengan PDA-nya. Sebenarnya yang ia amati hanya Yata sambil diam-diam mengambil fotonya. Ia tak tertarik bermain bersama-sama seperti itu.

"Saru, ayo main!" Yata mendekat ke arah Fushimi dengan tetesan air yang menetes dari dagunya. Fushimi meneguk ludahnya sendiri melihat pemandangan ini. "Jangan diam di sini, ayo!" Yata menarik lengan Fushimi. Fushimi bersikeras menolak.

"Ayo, Saru—"

"Ah, Fushimi-kun?" seseorang menyapa. Baik Fushimi dan Yata sama-sama menoleh. Saat itu juga Yata langsung berteriak dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Fushimi. Dia gadis dari pengurus OSIS, namanya—ah Fushimi tak pernah peduli tentang nama orang, jadi lupakanlah.

"Eh? Kenapa dia?" gadis itu menunjuk Yata yang bersembunyi dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Fushimi menoleh dan langsung paham begitu melihat wajah Yata yang merona. Karena saat ini gadis di hadapan mereka sedang mengenakan bikini yang menggoda iman, tentu saja Yata menjadi salah tingkah.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan."

"Ah, Megumi-chan!" Ryouhei datang dan menyapa gadis itu. Ah ya, namanya Yamada Megumi. Fushimi juga baru menyadari kalau Ryouhei juga termasuk dalam daftar anggota OSIS. Di belakang Ryouhei muncul anak-anak lain mulai nimbrung.

"Yo, yo Megumi-chan, kau sendirian?" tanya Akira.

"Tidak, aku bersama teman-teman," gadis itu menunjuk teman-temannya sedang asyik bermain memukul semangka di salah satu sisi pantai yang lumayan ramai. "Bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami? Di sana juga ada beberapa anak laki-laki, akan lebih asyik kalau kalian juga ikut."

"_Yosha_!" Akira langsung mengangguk dan disetujui oleh anak lain, kecuali Fushimi dan Yata yang masih meringkuk di balik punggung Fushimi.

"Aku tidak ikut." jawab Fushimi kalem.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Megumi kecewa, padahal ia berharap Fushimi juga ikut meski hanya melihat. Sepertinya dia fans Fushimi—atau jatuh cinta beneran?

"Tsk! Aku lelah." Alasan klise, padahal ia tidak melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi. Anak-anak yang lain tidak menanggapi Fushimi karena lelaki itu sudah mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, aura kegelapan. Kemudian mereka beralih ke Yata.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yata-kun?" tanya Satoshi.

"A-a-a-aku tidak ikut, aku akan menemani Saru di sini." ujarnya masih dengan menutup mata. Yang lain hanya menaikkan bahu, heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Yata-kun?" tanya Satoshi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, ha-hanya sedikit pusing karena panas."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Satoshi menyusul teman-temannya yang sudah mendahului.

Yata masih dalam keadaan yang sama, padahal mereka sudah menjauh darinya. Fushimi menatap horor kepergian mereka lalu beralih ke Yata yang masih saja dalam posisi tadi.

"Oi, sampai kapan kau akan bersembunyi seperti itu?" tanya Fushimi.

"A-apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Yata sambil curi-curi pandang dari sela jarinya.

"Hmm."

Yata menghela napas panjang, kegelisahannya hilang. "Kenapa harus ada gadis-gadis, sih?" gumamnya.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, penyakitmu sudah akut, jadi jangan coba-coba datang ke pantai saat liburan musim panas."

"_Urusai_!" teriak Yata. Kemudian hening, Yata diam, Fushimi juga diam. Fushimi lebih tertarik bermain dengan PDA-nya. "Hei, apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kau daritadi hanya bermain dengan PDA-mu. Aku bosan, Saru~"

"Lalu, kau maunya apa?"

"Terserah, berenang kek, berselancar, jalan-jalan atau—"

Jalan-jalan? Sepertinya menyenangkan. Apalagi bersama Misaki.

Fushimi memasukkan PDA ke dalam saku celana pendeknya. Yata berdiri dan mengenakan baju pendek tanpa kancing, sama seperti Fushimi.

"Eh? _Matte_!" teriak Yata sambil berlari menyusul Fushimi.

Mereka memutuskan jalan-jalan di hutan dekat pantai. Sebenarnya bukan keputusan mereka, karena mereka hanya berjalan menurut selera kaki. Yata menikmati pemandangan di sekeliling. Masih hijau dan murni. Anginnya sangat sejuk, padahal ini sudah memasuki musim panas. Yata asyik kesana kemari, kadang ia mendahului Fushimi kadang juga tertinggal jauh di belakang. Sedangkan Fushimi hanya berjalan santai mengamati tingkah Yata yang seperti monyet. Sekarang siapa yang monyet?

Lama mereka berkeliling, Yata mulai bosan. Sepertinya mereka berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Pemandangan yang tadi dikagumi Yata kini menjadi biasa saja.

Atau jangan-jangan?

"Saru, apa kita tersesat?" tanya Yata mulai panik. Fushimi hanya memeriksa jam di PDA-nya kemudian memasukkannya lagi dan melenggang pergi.

"Sebentar lagi, Misaki~" ujarnya. Yata menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Tapi, kita hanya berputar di tempat yang sama, Saru!" pemuda pendek itu menengadah ke langit, "Apalagi sudah mau gelap."

"Kenapa? Kau takut, eh?" tanya Fushimi sambil menyeringai.

"Enak saja! Siapa yang takut?!" Yata kesal dan berjalan mendahului Fushimi. Fushimi hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Yata. Fushimi berhenti saat Yata berhenti di suatu tempat. Fushimi memandangnya dengan heran, kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Yata.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tebing tinggi, di depan sana ada laut yang terbentang hingga batas cakrawala. Di bawah sana teman-teman mereka terlihat sangat kecil. Langit sudah nampak kemerahan di ujung sana, tanda matahari hendak berangkat ke peraduan. Yata terpesona hingga tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"_Suge_!"

'Akhirnya sampai.' batin Fushimi.

Fushimi duduk di samping Yata yang masih terpesona, setelah sadar ia mengikuti Fushimi duduk dan memandang detik-detik malam musim panas berdua. Fushimi memandang Yata, kemudian segaris tipis melengkung di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Saru," Yata menoleh ke arah Fushimi, "_Arigatou_." Yata tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Fushimi menaikkan sebelah alis dan merespon, "Ha?" tapi Yata hanya tersenyum dan kembali memandang matahari terbenam.

Fushimi kembali menatap Yata. Poninya yang panjang diterbangkan angin, tubuhnya diterpa cahaya musim panas. Ini sama saat Fushimi pertama kali melihat Yata, hanya saja saat ini ia tengah tersenyum.

Diam-diam, Fushimi mengambil PDA-nya dan memotret momen langka ini.

'Musim panas ini akan menyenangkan, semoga.'

**-To be Continue-**

**-K Project-**

Balasan review non login

Via heartfilia: haha saya juga perempuan kok, kadang-kadang ngegosip juga *jangan curhat woy!* terima kasih, saya juga suka banget sama SaruMi middle school. Ini sudah update dan semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Author's Note:

OC yang muncul hanya menjadi tokoh tambahan, jadi harap maklum.

Thanks for reading. Mind to RnR?

JIRO


	5. Bagian 5: Kekhawatiran Fushimi

**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**STORIES ****by**** JIRO**

**Summary: [Bagian 5: Kekhawatiran Fushimi] "Kenapa, Misaki~? Kalau tak minum susu tinggimu akan 167 centimeter selamanya~"/"HANTU~~"/"Tsk! Mana ada hantu pakai sepatu boot begitu."/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): Out of Character, male/male hints, Typo(s), fast time, OC, nista, aneh, judul gak nyambung, dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

Fushimi melirik Yata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Wajahnya pucat dan gemetar sambil memandangi luar jendela bis. Fushimi menghela napas panjang sambil menatap orang-orang di depannya meributkan sesuatu sambil tertawa bahagia, kemudian pemuda berkacamata itu mendecih pelan.

Pagi ini Ryouhei mengajak teman-temannya ke peternakan sapi milik pamannya, tak ketinggalan bersama Megumi dan rombongan. Sehingga saat ini terdapat sekitar dua belas orang. Sebenarnya Fushimi malas ikut, sudah tahu 'kan dia itu tipe _unsocial_? Kalau Yata, entahlah, tapi alasan sebenarnya mungkin hanya diketahui oleh Fushimi.

Ryouhei mengajak ke peternakan sapi, apa hasil yang bisa diperoleh dari sapi? Daging dan susu. Kemudian yang menjadi masalah di sini adalah... susu. Tahu sendiri 'kan kalau Yata itu alergi susu, yang dalam artian ia benci minum susu. Kalau mereka diajak ke peternakan sapi otomatis mereka akan mencoba susu segar, langsung tanpa diproses.

"Teman-teman kita sampai!" Ryouhei berteriak dan memimpin untuk keluar dari bis duluan, disusul teman-temannya. Seperti biasa, Fushimi dan Yata kebagian turun terakhir kali.

Turun dari bis mereka harus berjalan menyusuri hutan. Letak peternakannya tak begitu jauh, mungkin hanya perlu berjalan selama sepuluh menit. Akhirnya mereka sampai dan terhamparlah padang rumput yang luas di kaki gunung. Di satu sudut terdapat rumah kecil berwarna merah—yang mungkin kandang sapi—dan tak jauh dari situ terdapat rumah besar.

Ryouhei masih memimpin di depan, sementara di belakang teman-temannya berdecak kagum dengan pemandangan yang sangat jarang mereka lihat. Maklum saja, karena Tokyo sudah menjadi kota yang makmur dengan teknologi yang sangat maju.

"Paman!" Ryouhei sampai di depan pintu terbuka di rumah yang berwarna merah, kalau dilihat itu memang kandang sapi. Paman Ryouhei melambai dan menyapa pada Ryouhei dan teman-temannya, kemudian mempersilahkan mereka untuk melihat-lihat peternakan. Sebelumnya Ryouhei sudah mengabari kalau dia bersama teman-teman akan berkunjung ke sini dan melihat proses pembuatan susu.

Mereka mengikuti Paman Ryouhei yang menunjukkan cara-cara perawatan sapi, mulai dari makan sampai menjaga kesehatan sapi, kemudian yang paling ditunggu adalah cara memeras susu sapi. Dengan arahan Paman Ryouhei semua mencoba memeras susu sapi.

Yata bergidik ngeri saat melihat teman-temannya mencoba memeras susu sapi, apalagi saat cairan putih itu memenuhi ember di bawahnya. Yata mulai membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh. Bola mata _hazel_-nya melirik ke arah Fushimi yang juga mencoba pengalaman baru, yang mengherankan ia langsung mendapatkan satu ember dengan mudah tanpa halangan apapun dari si sapi.

"Ada apa, Misaki~" Fushimi mendekat dengan ember berisi susu, "mau susu, hmm?" godanya sambil menyeringai.

"Pergi kau! Jauhkan benda itu dariku!" Yata mundur selangkah saat Fushimi mendekat ke arahnya selangkah juga.

"Kenapa, Misaki~? Kalau tak minum susu tinggimu akan 167 _centimeter_ selamanya~"

"Brengsek, kau!" Yata ingin membalas, tapi Fushimi terus menggodanya dengan susu. Alhasil mereka malah kejar-kejaran di lapangan rumput yang lumayan luas. Sementara anak lain hanya menggeleng pelan melihat aksi mereka berdua.

**-K Project-**

Yata selesai mandi saat Fushimi dan yang lain bersiap di meja makan. Ia lelah setelah seharian berlari keliling lapangan karena dikejar Fushimi. Sekarang ia lupakan sejenak kejadian tadi siang karena saat ini ia sudah bersiap di depan meja makan bersama yang lainnya.

"Kau terlihat segar, Yata-_san_." sapa Satoshi di depannya.

"Ya, tapi aku masih capek gara-gara Saru!" matanya melirik tajam ke arah Fushimi yang dibalas dengan decihan.

"Baiklah semuanya, para Bidadari sudah membuatkan makan malam untuk kita." teriak Akira dari dalam dapur sambil membawa sepanci besar yang menguap, tanda baru saja masak.

"Wangi ini, kari, ya?" tanya Riko.

"_Japanese curry_?" kini Thomas berucap dengan aksen Inggris-nya.

"Ada mini salad dan susu yang tadi kita peras. Semua mendapat jatah satu-satu, ya~" teriak Megumi riang sambil membagikan salad dan susu di meja masing-masing anak. Yata langsung bergidik mendengar kata 'susu' sedangkan Fushimi memasang wajah sebal mendengar kata 'salad.'

"Yata-san, kau tidak minum susunya?" tanya Akira yang melihat Yata hanya membiarkan susunya masih _full_, sedangkan kari dan saladnya sudah habis tak tersisa.

"Ah, anu itu..." Yata menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Belum selesai ia berucap, Fushimi mengambil susu milik Yata dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis. Yata mendelik ke arah Fushimi, meski ia bersyukur juga Fushimi meminum susu miliknya.

"Apa yang—"

"Nih!" Fushimi menyodorkan sepiring kecil salad ke arah Yata, sebelum pemuda berambut cokelat itu meneruskan kalimatnya. "Aku sudah kenyang, bisa kau habiskan, Misaki?" tanya Fushimi dengan senyuman—yang lebih tepatnya seringai tipis—seolah berkata, _"Makan! Atau aku akan mengirim sekardus susu ke apartemenmu!"_ yang dengan terpaksa Yata memakan salad milik Fushimi sebagai imbalan karena telah menghabiskan susunya.

**-K Project-**

Malam tiba, jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Akira dan Ryouhei mengajak teman-teman untuk bermain _game_. Yata terlihat antusias saat Akira mengatakan '_game_', tapi bagi Fushimi _game_ ini pasti berhubungan dengan malam hari, dan _game_ yang dimaksud adalah...

"Tes Keberanian?!" Yata beralih menjadi pucat, antusiasme-nya runtuh saat melihat jalanan hutan yang sangat-sangat gelap tanpa penerangan.

"Di ujung jalan sana ada sebuah kuil tua, tadi sore aku dan Ryouhei meletakkan enam buah batu di dalam kantong. Siapa pun harus mengambil dan membawanya kembali ke sini." Akira menjelaskan, "karena batunya hanya ada enam buah dan kita ber-dua belas, maka akan dibagi menjadi enam kelompok. Sekarang akan kubagi kelompoknya." Akira membagikan kelompok, sampai akhirnya hanya tinggal Fushimi, Yata, Akira dan Megumi. Karena jumlah perempuannya ganjil maka salah satu diantara mereka akan menjadi pasangan Megumi.

"Lalu Fushimi-kun dengan—"

"Misaki."

"Eh?" semua orang menoleh.

"Aku dengan Misaki saja." Fushimi langsung menarik Yata ke tempat lain. Sementara Akira mengangguk setuju dengan Fushimi karena dia bisa berduaan bersama Megumi, ehem, tahu 'kan maksud Akira? Sementara Megumi memasang wajah kecewa sambil memandang punggung Fushimi yang sedang berdebat dengan Yata.

Kisah cinta yang rumit.

"Kau apa-apaan sih, Saru?" Yata berjalan di samping Fushimi, kali ini giliran mereka mengambil batu itu. "Main tarik aja!"

"Hmm, kau keberatan?" tanya Fushimi, "kalau seandainya kau berpasangan dengan wanita itu—'Glek!'—lalu bertemu dengan hantu di sini—'Glek!'—lalu dia memelukmu dengan erat—'Glek!'—kau mau bagaimana?" Fushimi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yata yang sedang membayangkan sesuatu dengan wajah amat pucat.

'Skakmat, Misaki.'

"Terserah kau saja!" Akhirnya Yata mengalah kemudian berjalan mendahului. Entah ia harus marah atau senang dengan sikap Fushimi, tapi hal itu membuat dirinya lega.

Fushimi dan Yata masih berjalan di dalam kegelapan malam dengan sebuah senter di tangan Fushimi. Malam makin mencekam, jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat malam. Udara malam membuat Yata bergidik ngeri, apalagi di tengah hutan yang kadang kala suara-suara aneh mengusik telinga. Mungkin saja suara semut terpeleset dapat terdengar—yang ini ada di dalam pikiran Yata.

Angin kembali berhembus, Yata makin menempel pada Fushimi yang berjalan santai dengan tangan kiri memegang senter sementara tangan kanan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kau takut, eh Misaki~" tanya Fushimi sedikit menggoda.

"E-enak saja! Aku 'kan laki-laki masa' takut!" ujar Yata sok berani.

"Lalu kenapa kau menempel seperti lumut begini?" tanya Fushimi yang sedari tadi sudah menyadari posisi mereka.

"Hah! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Saru!" Yata mendorong pelan tubuh Fushimi dan mulai berjalan mendahului.

"Yang sebenarnya nempel-nempel siapa, Misaki~" ujar Fushimi yang kemudian menyusul Yata.

Yata melirik ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian ke arah depan. Tapi ia tak berani menoleh ke arah belakang. Kalau ia menoleh ke arah belakang dan kemudian menoleh ke depan dan di depannya muncul makhluk aneh yang tiba-tiba menghilang?

"Ah, tidak tidak tidak!" Yata mencoba menenangkan diri.

'Pluk'

Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang menepuk bahunya. Yata ingin menoleh tapi ia terlalu takut, kalau-kalau bayangan pertamanya muncul. Tapi ia juga penasaran dengan sosok di belakangnya. Akhirnya ia mencoba menoleh dengan gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Misaki?" tanyanya.

"SARU! Kau mengagetkanku, BODOH!" teriak Yata yang bingung harus marah atau lega karena adanya Fushimi. Mungkin Fushimi satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Misaki?" Fushimi menyadari perubahan wajah Yata, pucat dan terlihat kaku. Telunjuk kanannya menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Fushimi. Fushimi menyadari dan menoleh ke belakang. Sosok itu...

"Oi..." Fushimi memandangnya dengan malas.

"HANTU~~" Yata panik dan tanpa sadar ia berlari menjauh.

"Kau... Riko?" tanya Fushimi memasang wajah bosan.

"Aku Thomas, lagipula kenapa kau bisa menyadari?"

"Tsk! Mana ada hantu pakai sepatu boot begitu—Misaki?" Fushimi menoleh ke arah Yata yang sudah menghilang keberadaannya.

"Misaki?" ia berteriak dan mulai panik. Bagus! Misaki menghilang. "Misaki!" ia berteriak sebisa mungkin sehingga Yata mendengar panggilannya. Tapi sayang tak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara jangkrik. Fushimi mengejar Yata tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Thomas. Belum lama, pasti Yata belum jauh.

"Misaki!" Fushimi terus berteriak. Sebodo amat dengan yang namanya hantu dan sejenisnya, yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah keberadaan Yata. Seharusnya tak butuh waktu lama Fushimi bisa menemukan Yata karena pemuda itu pasti sudah ketakutan dan memilih berjalan pelan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari bantuan.

Atau mungkin... Yata tersesat?

"Tsk! Sial!" Fushimi mengumpat. Ia terus berlari dan menyoroti lampu senter ke segala arah. Ia khawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan menimpa Yata, sampai akhirnya ia sampai di kuil tua yang dimaksud. Ia tak mengambil batu dalam kantong. Peduli amat!

"Misaki!" Fushimi terus meneriaki nama Yata, berharap ia tak jauh darinya.

"Saru?"

Fushimi mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Saru?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menoleh mencari sumber suara, kemudian ia menemukan Yata sedang bersembunyi di belakang kuil tua itu. Fushimi menyorotkan lampu senter ke arah Yata. Yata reflek menutup matanya dengan tangan. Fushimi menghampiri Yata dengan perasaan lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Fushimi, yang sudah pasti jawabannya diketahui oleh Fushimi.

Yata tak menjawab, ia resah sambil memandang belakang tubuh Fushimi. Fushimi ikut menoleh, tapi ia tak menemukan apapun di sana. "Apa sudah pergi?" tanya Yata kemudian.

"Apanya?"

"MAKHLUK ITU, BODOH!" teriak Yata menggema membuat suara-suara aneh itu muncul lagi. Yata bergidik di samping Fushimi.

"Bodoh, dia si bule itu yang sedang menyamar." ujar Fushimi, "Kau takut?"

"E-enak saja!" bantah Yata, padahal sudah kelihatan dengan jelas.

"Lalu, kenapa ada air mata di sini?" tanya Fushimi polos sambil menyeka air di sudut mata Yata yang membuat pemuda itu merona. Bukan karena apa-apa—mungkin ada beberapa hal yang memang membuatnya merona—itu karena Fushimi memergokinya menangis, masa' laki-laki menangis karena hantu?

"Be-berisik!" Yata menangkis tangan Fushimi dan berjalan mendahului Fushimi. Tak berapa lama teman-temannya datang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Yata-san?" tanya Akira, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kalian terengah-engah begitu?" tanyanya polos, tak menyadari kalau mereka khawatir dengan menghilangnya Yata—karena ketakutan.

"Thomas bilang kau menghilang setelah melihatnya menjadi hantu. Jadi kami khawatir dan ikut mencari." terang Satoshi.

"Ah-aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Maaf, Yata-san, ini semua ideku untuk menakut-nakuti kalian." ujar Ryouhei sambil membungkuk di depan Yata saat sebuah aura gelap mengincar Ryouhei dari balik tubuh Yata.

"Ah, tidak usah minta maaf yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja." kata Yata menenangkan, tapi tetap saja aura gelap di belakangnya belum tenang.

Akhirnya _game_ dihentikan karena suasana yang sudah tak nyaman dan malam yang semakin menuju pagi. Karena kalau musim panas, malam lebih singkat daripada siang hari. Mereka kembali ke penginapan milik Ryouhei dan terlelap, melupakan sejenak hal yang tak nyaman di hutan tadi.

Setidaknya cukup menyenangkan untuk hari ini.

**-To be Continue-**

**-END-**

Balasan review nonlogin

via heartfilia: sayangnya, yata itu udah kelewat bodoh, jadinya ya gini deh *kabur sebelum skateboard yata sampe di kepala author* ini udah update, maaf kalo telat dan sedikit mengecewakan di chapter ini.

Author's Note

Maafkan saya semuanyaaaa~~~ karena telat update, pendeknya chapter ini, dan juga feel-nya berasa menghilang. Gak tahu kenapa merasa WB kalo mau ngetik ini fict. Maafkan sayaaa~~~ sekali lagi maafkan sayaa~~ *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

Saya usahakan chapter depan lebih baik dari ini.

Thanks for reading, mind to Review?

JIRO


End file.
